


Tumble and Fall

by Sangerin



Category: Hustle, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie's tired of being on a pedestal, so when a blonde American flirts with her at Harrods, she flirts back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble and Fall

Stacie is tired of being on a pedestal. She's the only woman in the crew and while Alby and Ash and Mickey are gentlemen, and Danny's sweet, it's terribly hard to live up to their expectations of being sexy, sweet and wholesome, and being mother, daughter and platonic girlfriend all at once.

When a sharp-featured American blonde flirts with her at Harrods, Stacie flirts back. They end the day naked in a hotel room, clutching at each other and crying out names that mean nothing. Stacie tastes sweat and skin and the blonde's expensive lipstick and smiles secretly for days.


End file.
